


An Awakening

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Everybody Wants Leo Week, Feelings Realization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Leo is the sexual awakening for all three of his brothers.*Written for the Everybody Wants Leo Event, Free Week. As I missed all of the brothers weeks I decided to use this to do all of them!
Relationships: Leonardo/Donatello (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), OT4 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	An Awakening

When Raphael was fourteen he first realised that he was sexually attracted to Leonardo. It became crystal clear to him one day during practice when Leo had pinned him to the dojo floor and Raph had to fight back a woody. The feel of Leo over him, the look in his eyes, it triggered something in the hot head who pushed his brother off and stormed out of the dojo, happy for everyone to just think that he was a sore loser. 

Since none of his brothers would want to deal with a ticked off Raphael, it allowed him to stay in his room and furiously masturbate to the thought of his older brother. It brought him to his peak quickly but made him feel disgusted with himself. He quickly discovered that getting angry was a great way to cover up his arousal, so whenever he found himself getting aroused by his brother, he started an argument or a fight, anything to get his blood boiling in a different way. 

Leo was also the sexual awakening for his youngest brother. Mikey remembered having a dream that his big brother kissed him and he’d then woken up with his first erection. He’d then proceeded to beat off with the mental picture of Leo kissing him still in his head. 

He’d spent the rest of that day watching Leo, the way he moved, in general and when he was in the dojo, how his eyes changed ever so slightly with emotion, but it wasn’t for very long, only a glimpse here and there as Leo mostly liked to keep how he was feeling to himself. Mikey constantly tried to get more out of Leo and he found the best was to make Leo laugh or smile, that always met his eyes and Mikey loved to see it.

Donnie was embarrassed at the fact he didn’t experience sexual attraction until years after his brothers had, although he had no reason to be really. He’d felt other things, like love, first. He always looked up to his older brother and soon found himself falling in love with him, it was something that he could easily hide, but it became harder once those feelings became sexual as well and he couldn’t stop the way his body responded. 

He’d always been the bashful one of the four, not able to take compliments without a flushing of his skin and looking away to try and hide his embarrassment. That became a lot harder when he found he was attracted to his oldest brother and even more so when it seemed to be mostly him who gave Donnie compliments. 

-

It was years before anything came of their feelings and it was Raph who first acted on his. Too much had happened in their young lives for Raph not to act on his feelings, worried that he might never be able to if he kept waiting. 

The decision had come shortly after their eighteenth birthdays and shortly after another argument between himself and Leonardo. Raph had gone for a run in the sewers to cool off and Leo had stayed to meditate in the dojo. When Raph returned to the lair, Leo was still in the dojo and everyone else was asleep, which turned out to be perfect. 

“Have you calmed down?” Leo asked as soon as Raph entered the dojo.

“Have ya’ gotta ask that?” Raph replied, trying to keep his voice level. “I’m fine, I just...wanted to talk.”

“I think we’ve done enough of that.” Leo said as he stretched and stood up. 

“I wanted to talk about something else.” When Leo turned around to look at his brother he could tell that something was off with him and Leo automatically shifted from mildly annoyed from their previous fight to brotherly concern. 

“What’s wrong?” Leo asked as he closed the distance between them.

“Nothing, I mean...um, ah shell, Leo, you know I ain’t good with words.” Raph grunted in frustration and before Leo could respond his shoulders were gripped tightly by Raphael and his mouth was on his.

Leo had long suspected that Raph’s feelings towards him were changing, which thrilled him as he had felt the same way but had not expected for Raphael to act on his feelings anytime soon, thinking he would have to be the one to initiate things between them. 

Realising that he hadn’t responded to the kiss, Leo did just that, pressing himself closer to his brother as they deepened their kiss and it wasn’t long before their hands began to wander to below the belt.

Getting Raph to move from the dojo to Leo’s room was difficult but Leo’s lewd promises whispered into Raph’s ear soon had the hot headed turtle moving, dragging Leo along with him. Luckily there was no one around when they exited the dojo and no one to see them go into Leonardo’s room. 

As soon as the door closed behind them their hands and mouths were back on each other, teasing the other out hiding. Raph pushed Leo back onto the bed and moved to prop himself above his brother, one of his hands moved between them so that he could take Leo’s cock in his hand and start pumping it. 

Leo copied what his brother had done and the two began jacking each other off, getting used to what the other liked and drowning in the sounds they were making. They went back and forth between kissing and staring into each other's eyes as they brought the other to their peak. 

When Raph went to roll off his brother, he was stopped and the look in his leader’s eyes almost brought a churr out of him. 

“I’m not finished with you yet.” Leo husked and Raph could already feel his erection coming back to life.

-

For Mikey, it was Leo who acted first.

He’d known something had happened between Leo and Raph, something that he’d like to happen between  _ him _ and Leo. He’d caught Raph coming out of Leo’s bedroom one morning, walking a little funny and Mikey had put two and two together but aside from that you wouldn’t have been able to tell anything had happened between them, apart from the weren’t at each other’s throats as often. 

It gave Mikey a boost of confidence to try and talk to Leo about his feelings but then a thought occurred to him, what if Raph and Leo were exclusive? He didn’t want to cause problems in their small family. He was thinking about that whilst he watched Leo work out in the dojo, which wasn’t helping, seeing his brother’s toned form move so swiftly and the thin sheen of sweat that was covering his skin was not keeping his mind on the problem at hand, instead causing a different problem. 

“You need to be less obvious when you’re staring at him.” Donnie's quiet voice drifted from behind, snapping Mikey out of his thoughts. Mikey turned to his brother, flashing him a grin. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about bro’”

“Yes you do.” Donnie said, rolling his eyes and sighing as he walked away. Mikey frowned as he watched his brother leave, his posture slack and unlike him. Mikey would have followed him if Leo hadn’t made a noise and drew the nunchuck wielders attention back to him. 

As Mikey turned back around, his eyes caught Leo’s, who was staring intensely at him, his body challenging him and Mikey responded. He’d been much more willing to train with Leo since his ‘awakening’ a few years ago, although he still slacked off often and would happily turn training down to play his latest video game but it was much more enjoyable now than it had been before.

Leo had told him how proud he was of how well Mikey was doing during practice and asked Mikey if he wanted to meditate after their sparring session, Mikey was going to turn him down until Leo had suggested they meditate in his room and he’d jumped at the idea, following his brother upstairs. 

Mikey felt a shiver run up his spine when Leo closed the door behind them, blocking the two out from the outside world. 

Mikey had expected Leo to turn off the lights and start lighting some candles or incense for their meditation but instead Mikey found himself pushed against the wall of his brother’s bedroom and then Leo’s mouth was on his. He took a few seconds to come out of his shock before he kissed Leo back, grabbing the back of his head to pull him closer. 

He felt Leo pull away from the kiss and as much as he wanted it to continue, he let Leo pull away from his mouth and soon felt him at his neck, nuzzling into him before he began kissing and licking at his skin. 

Mikey wanted to question his brother, mostly about what was going on between him and Raphael but nothing came out of his mouth besides moans and churrs he couldn’t contain. He didn’t want to cause trouble between his brothers, but it felt  _ so good  _ and  _ god  _ did he want Leo.

When Leo moved away from Mikey’s neck, the younger turtle dropped down to his knees, surprising Leo as he’d been so submissive a few seconds ago. One of Mikey’s most common fantasies in his dreams about being with his big brother was taking him into his mouth and pleasuring him and that was what he intended to do now. 

He immediately began licking at the bulge in his brother’s lower plastron as one of his hands played with Leo’s tail, it didn’t take much more than that for Leo to drop down, just missing hitting Mikey in the face. 

Mikey took some time to study his brother’s cock, just in case this was the only time he would be with him, wanting to commit as much to memory as he could. When Leo placed his hand on the back of Mikey’s head and groaned out his name, Mikey decided that was enough and started moving his hand along his brother’s length. 

After a few minutes of touching his brother’s cock, Mikey was brave enough to actually take Leo into his mouth, suckling at the head before taking inch by inch of his leader’scock into his mouth until the head bumped the back of his throat and Leo made a low noise in the back of his own. 

_ “Mikey…”  _ Leo sighed out when the other hadn’t moved in a couple of minutes, too fixated on the fact that he actually had Leo’s cock in his mouth. 

His mouth moved off Leo’s cock until only the head remained in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the tip before taking more of him in again, repeating the action so his head was bobbing up and down on his brother’s dick. Much as Mikey had done with his hand, he memorised the way his brother’s penis felt in his mouth, every vein, the taste of his intimate flesh and the tangy taste of his brother’s come. 

Both of Leo’s hands were now on the back of his head, encouraging his movements and after a while Mikey let Leo begin fucking his mouth, happy to give his brother what he wanted. 

_ “Ah, Mikey!”  _ Leo cried, his hands holding tightly onto Mikey’s bald dome, holding him in place as he came down his brother’s throat. 

They’d gone further that night and Mikey hadn’t wanted to ruin the afterglow of their lovemaking by asking Leo what this meant for them and for Raphael, not to mention Donnie. He knew that Leo always thought everything through and would not have gone to Mikey just on a whim, he would just have to trust that this was part of a plan Leo had thought up to make his brothers happy.

-

Donatello had given up on the idea of going to Leonardo with how he felt. It was obvious that Leonardo was now involved with Michelangelo and possibly with Raphael but he had made no move towards him, surely that meant that he wasn’t interested in the genius. 

Donnie sighed out loud and decided that enough was enough for tonight. He shut down his computer and put what he’d been working on away, just as Leo came into the lab. Donnie spared him a glance and not much more.

“I’m heading up to bed now Leo.” He didn’t hear a response and when Donnie turned around to leave, Leo was gone. 

With heavy eyelids and a heavy heart Donnie made his way to his bedroom. He didn’t bother with the light as he entered the room, dropping his bo to the ground and stripping his gear, leaving it where it fell, it was only when he reached his bed that he realised there was someone else in the room with him, sitting on his bed. 

“I wanted to make sure you were actually coming to bed.” Leo said and Donnie sighed, barely registering that his brother wasn’t wearing any of his gear or his mask. 

“I said that I was.”

“It’s not the first time you’ve told me that.”

“I closed down my computer and I put away everything I was working on.”

“And it’s not the first time I’ve heard that either.”

“Well, I’m here now...you can go back to your room.” Donnie sighed as he sat down on his bed, shell to his brother.

“Donatello...I wanted to speak to you about something.” 

“I don’t want to hear about you and the others.” Donnie said quickly and Leo let out a small sigh which was barely audible. 

“I want to talk about us.” Leo said and when Donnie said nothing back, he spoke again. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, you were not my last choice or whatever it is that you are thinking...Raph came to me first and I went to Mikey after it was obvious he was interested…”

“You thought that I wasn’t?” Donnie asked, turning slightly so that he could look at Leo, trying to ignore that fact his brother was naked.

“At first I was sure, but over time...I thought that maybe you had changed how you felt.”

“I haven’t.” Donnie added quickly and Leo smiled. Placing a finger under his brother’s chin, he pulled Donnie’s face close to him so that they could share a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Donnie pushed on Leo’s plastron to part them. 

“I don’t understand, what about Raph and Mikey...what are we doing?” Donnie began to question, but Leo shut him up with another kiss. 

“Let’s just focus on us for now.” Leo replied, pulling Donnie around so that he was fully facing his brother and they shared another kiss, this one much more passionate than the previous, their tongues winding around each other.

Leo moved Donnie again so that his brother was laying down on his bed and Leo moved into the space made when he spread the younger turtle’s thighs.

_ “Leo…”  _ Donnie moaned as Leo sucked at his neck, the thought of Leo leaving his mark was enough to make the purple banded turtle drop down. His erection was immediately enveloped by his brother’s hand and a churr bubbled up from his chest.

Leo’s other hand had started to play with his tail, thumbing the underside and pinching the tip. Donnie’s heart began to flutter when he felt Leo’s finger press against his entrance. 

_ “It’s okay Donnie.”  _ Leo pulled away from his neck to whisper to his brother. He waited until Donnie nodded, before he pressed the tip of his finger into him. His finger was slightly wet and Donnie didn’t know if it was actual lube Leo was using or something else, either way he didn’t care, but after a while he was longer for something more than just his finger. 

_ “Leo, please…”  _ His voice came out whiner than he had wanted it to, but it did the trick. Leo’s finger left him and he re-positioned himself over Donnie so that he could look into his eyes as he entered him. Donnie had a tight grip on his brother’s shoulders as he was breached, his eyes locked with Leo’s. 

Their love making was gentle yet intense and everything that Donnie had dreamed it would be with his brother. Leo was just the kind of lover that his brother had expected him to be, focusing on his partner’s pleasure instead of his own and making sure that Donnie came first before his movements became erractice, using Donnie’s body to get himself off as well. It made Donnie ponder what it would be like to have Leo be aggressive with him and he hoped that he would have the chance to experience that.

They didn’t say anything else to each other as they settled down to sleep, but Donnie hoped that they would have a talk soon, to clear up everything that was going on. 

-

It was two days after Donnie had been with Leo that both Raphael and Michelangelo came into his lab to talk. 

“Can I help you?” Donnie asked, trying to seem calm even though his heart was racing. 

“Yeah, we wanted ta’ talk to ya’ about Leo.”

“What about him?” Donnie asked and received a frustrated huff from Raph and an eye roll from Michelangelo. 

“Cut the crap Don, we’ve all been with Leo now and we all want to know what the fuck is going on ‘cause he ain’t exactly been straight with us when we ask.”

“Maybe we should all confront him?” Mikey suggested. 

“He was in the dojo the last time I saw him.” Donnie said and watched as smiles spread across his brother’s faces. 

“Ya’ gonna come with us?”

“It’s about time Leo told us what’s going on.” Donnie told his brother and the three made the short walk from Donnie’s lab to the dojo, where they found Leo in meditation. Before they got a chance to say anything, their eldest brother spoke.

“I was wondering when you were all going to come to me.”

“...You know what we’re here about?” Donnie asked for the three of them. Leo opened his eyes and smiled at his brothers.

“You’ve all been intimate with me in private and now you’re here to question me about it.” Three mouths opened to try and say something but nothing else was said until Leo spoke again. “I saw the three of you watching me, I heard what you’d been saying to each other...I put two and two together and I thought I would come to you as I wasn’t sure you would ever come to me.”

“But...I don't understand, you want to be with all of us?” Mikey asked.

“Yes and I want you all to be with each other as well.” Leo responded and the three other turtles looked at each other before looking back at their leader with matching confused looks. “We’re a team, the four of us, it’s how it’s always going to be.” Leo continued, standing up so he was level with his siblings. 

He watched each of their faces and saw them realise what he already knew. Although Leonardo had been the one to awaken their sexual feeling towards one of their own, they realised their other brothers were just as appealing towards them, they had just hyper fixated on the eldest and ignored their other feelings.

“Guess we oughta thank ya’ for opening our eyes.” Raph smirked and Leo felt a shiver run through his body at the tone of his brother's voice and the look the others were giving him. 


End file.
